


Too Early

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Drabble fluff. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

“…Katsuya, you should go to bed.” Glancing down at the blonde mop of hair resting on his thigh, Seto resists the urge to chuckle. The other man is putting forth a valiant effort to stay awake, but the wide yawn and the way he cuddles closer is oddly endearing.

“No, ‘m plenty awake.” Objecting softly, drowsy amber eyes flicker upwards to watch Seto, and he sighs softly.

“Nope. To bed with you, I can finish this in the morning.” Stroking Katsuya’s hair lightly, he uses his free hand to shut down his laptop on the coffee table. Helping his tired lover off the couch, Seto adds, “Why are you so determined to stay awake?”

“Because it’s not bedtime yet. You’ll leave to come back down here and work if I fall asleep without you…”

Smiling faintly, Seto leans down to kiss the top of his hair gently,

“Then we’ll compromise. I’ll bring my laptop to bed instead, just this once. Fair?”

“Fair.”

And with Katsuya nestled against his side in bed, Seto considers spending his evening checkups on work in bed more often.


End file.
